The Challenges
by Night Creature
Summary: There's a new big bad vampire in town... and Spike knows him. To save Buffy, Spike must explain the real reasons behind wanting to come to Sunnydale five years ago. (About 12 or more chapters to be added, all done)
1. The Challenges 1

Challenges  
  
Written by: Laura  
  
*Status: This story is early fifth season, per Crush. So what I'm saying is that Spike and Buffy are on good terms and he is starting to realize he loves her, but she is too self involved to realize it. Buffy doesn't know Spike digs her yet, K? BTW, Dawn never existed in most of my stories. TY. now on to the fic.  
  
*Rating: PG or PG-13  
  
*Relationships: Some Buffy/Spike tension.  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy nor do I own any of the characters or settings. I do however own my own creative imagination, so I'll have to use that and ask you to please not sue.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ah, the cemetery, the place where dead people came to rest for the rest of there decaying existence's...eaten by worms, pushing up daises, fertilizing soil. Could she get any more morbid? What, was she turning into, that Poe guy. from English class? Yesh! Talk about a guy with emotional problems.  
  
Buffy Anne Summers sighed to herself, standing in the grass. When you thought about being 'the slayer' and walking through the cemetery that way, it was kind of depressing wasn't it?  
  
No matter though. To each her own. The cemetery was where she was all the time now since sophomore year so she'd better get used to it, maybe even learn to love it. Love it like a puppy. or maybe candy. cookie doe?  
  
It was a misty night out, a little damp and cold because of the front that had come in the previous night, which was totally doing havoc on her shoes.  
  
Buffy had fought well that night like she always had done in years before, and she was getting to be a better fighter all the time. At least that was what she thought. Really, dusting mean vamp-y's was no sweat off her brow. So easy.  
  
This one vampire in front of her now, for instance, was obviously very new to the game. He didn't stand a chance. Why, he had just broken the surface not two minutes ago and already his fangs were showing, nails sparkling in the light, hair dirty. Could it be any more of a yawn fest? Really.  
  
Buffy let the vamp stand uneasily, after breaking through the soil, into one of those lethargic fighting stances she was so accustomed to seeing.  
  
She, in responds, got into her usual right hand back, holding stake, and left hand forward fighting stance. The feet repositioned themselves as the fight developed. Suddenly, quite comically, the undead lunatic landed to the ground on his back. The dark haired fighter leapt up quickly of course like a spring, recovering from the trip in a novice sort of sluggish position. only to fall down again, hit from the tip of a brand new Stiletto Pusher.  
  
The petite slayer grinned in one of those forceful, overpowering smirks before kneeling swiftly and driving the stake into this vampire's upper torso.  
  
The vampire looked up from his spot on the ground; hands up by his chest looking shocked, only a second, before turning into a brown skeleton and then further disintegrated into a fine brown dust.  
  
Buffy stood up straight as she promptly wiped the dust off her new blue top. She flared her golden hair to the side, slapped her hands together free of dust, and a put her stake into her back pocket as she began to walk. She strolled over to the bench she had left her Watcher sitting at.  
  
Giles didn't turn his head from his book as his slayer came walking up from behind. A newspaper on the bench to his side, he was thoroughly prepared for a night of leisure. "Buffy.your done.already?"  
  
She sighed, nodding once as she sat down on the bench next to him. "Yeah. Why do they have to be so easy? The new ones aren't even worth the trouble. I mean, fighting's all well and good when I win, but is it too much to ask for an undead karate champ or something? I mean, Giles, you know what I mean right? I got all these great fighting skills that need to be used! What ever happened to. catching grasshoppers. and flies? Bowing and. honing deadly skills? "  
  
"You mastered all of them. But.well, at least I am glad to hear that your proficiency level has progressed to a point where the vampires can barley safeguard themselves for more then a few seconds against you. At this rate you'll be the most efficient slayer known to date. But, I ought to say; maybe you should count your blessings?" Smile. "Blessing? It's not a blessing that I have to be bored out of my mind because these vampires haven't given me a good challenge."  
  
Giles looked away from his book. Turning his nose down and looking at the blond over the tops of his glasses.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and stared off into space. She hated that look he gave her sometimes.  
  
She jerked up in her seat, suddenly getting an idea. "Oh, I know I know.maybe you can send the order of Turoka after me. You know. it'll be a test, a training session, keep me on my toes?"  
  
"Buffy." Disappointed look.  
  
"Chill Giles, I was making with the funny. But, your right, I should just accept the easiness and go on with my life. Count it as a bonus or something. After all, slaying isn't everything, it's ALL I do, but it's not everything I do. Maybe I could take up a new hobby just to make up for the undemanding-ness of the job. like croquet?" The slayer looked to the ground, swinging her feet back and forth as she sat. "Honestly though Giles, for the last year or so. I've just been to. I'm so on edge; I haven't had a real good hand-to-hand fight that wasn't over in the first few seconds since.since Adam. Man. talk about adrenaline. great rush. It was the kinda fight that makes you wanna really live. Eww. how Faith did I sound? But. I just think that, things have been so slow lately. I'm getting bored. Don't get me wrong. glad. so glad no apocalypse. but I have to admit, I'm almost wishing that a nasty demon or some new vampire would come to town, just so that I could fight him. But zip, and it's been like this for weeks now." She turned to him. " I don't know why I'm telling you th-"  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, vampiric activity has certainly been on the minimum lately.only two tonight, and thank god no ones tried to open the Hellmouth this week.again. But right now, as things are slow, you'll just have to learn to whine down. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how. Maybe this would give you a chance to catch up on some of your studies, spend some time with you mum. I know that when I was in university I always spent all the extra time I had. well. not anything bad.. Um. extra credit. yes. that's what I did."  
  
"Yeah." The slayer slumped. " I've been thinking about that too Giles, maybe collage isn't for me. Slayer extraordinaire is what I am and if you hadn't noticed, I don't really have loads of handy skills to type up on a résumé besides. like, ' can fight with axe'."  
  
The watcher sighed, grabbing his book and newspaper, standing up. "That's why you go to collage, to learn the skills you'll need to one day get a real proper job. You may not hae to slay forever." Buffy, I've said it before and I'll say it over and over if you like. Whatever choices you make I'll be behind you for them. But, give collage another chance would you first? You might be surprised what you can learn from being in school for four years with able professors, despite what horrid things you learned in high school."  
  
"You mean like how to detonate a couple kilos of plastic explosive?" She turned her head and looked up. "Your going?"  
  
The librarian nodded. "Yes, quite, I need to get back to the shop before Anya sells all the chickens feet half price."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute, I'll catch up, I just want to take one more sweep and then I'm cashing it in for the night."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then Buffy." He turned and walked down the path, slowly vanishing after a few moments.  
  
"Bye Giles." She murmured to herself. Buffy stood then and kicked a stone that lay against the ground in front of her about a foot against the pavement before looking up again and surveying the more then melancholic graveyard. What a dull place, the only thing that ever happened in a graveyard was the occasion bad-y and even then she'd usually kill it and go home to have ice-cream and veg.  
  
But then she thought again, it was nice, not having to do that much work now that Adam and the initiative were gone. But slaying was her thing. even if the Initiative wasn't here in Sunnydale anymore. there was always work.  
  
She waited a moment, sighed, and then started to wander in the opposite direction, the way out.  
  
A figure stepped out into the dim lamplight of the road cutting through like a pale still river through the immense greens of the cemetery. The man watched the blond carefully, tilting his head portentously at the way her jeans hugged the curves of her lower buttocks as she walked off.  
  
His brown leather jacket blended him in nicely to his surroundings; a blue tipped collar of a shirt underneath this jacket the only other thing colorful about his wardrobe at all, everything else was black. His jeans were black, his hair was black, and his eyes were so brown they could have been black. The man was almost too much of a gorgeous looking replicate of a Greek statue to have been believed real if seen in person. If it hadn't been for the semi trendy 40's style outfit and hairdo he was sporting, the man could have been a Calvin Cline model in this era.  
  
"There you are slay'a." Came a deep English accent. The man smirked slightly before turning and walking the other way.  
  
(Cue the Buffy theme song: by Nerf Herder) 


	2. The Challenges 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hit. Wham. Pound. Smack.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles yelped from behind the punching bag he held tightly against his shoulder.  
  
The Slayer stopped and let her leg rest to the ground and stood as normal. " Sorry Giles. To hard? I hate to do that to you. but see, punching bags aren't that big a threat to the humanity these days."  
  
The watcher peaked his head over the bag. Making sure she was done before placing the bag down to the ground beside him. "Yes well." He whipped his brow with the back of his tweed sleeve. "Maybe Xander would care to take over for me. You still have to practice, despite how capable a slayer you dream yourself up to be."  
  
"Xander? Oh, Giles.If a retired librarian can't take me then how do you think Xander'll do. I might end up hurting him a lot more then you, I can't do that to Xand."  
  
Giles's eyes fell to the ground at the mention of being retired. Saying that he was retired was like someone hammering a nail into his coffin. He could hear the smacking already.  
  
Buffy looked up at her watcher, noting his despondency and realizing only then what she had just said. "Oh, Giles, I'm sorry I didn't mean ."  
  
"I'd better get back to the cashier counter, make sure none of the customers need help.we'll...um... we'll continue this later." The watcher turned, dismally, and walked back into the magic shop leaving Buffy to stand by herself in the back training area.  
  
Buffy stood in the middle of the floor and sighed heavily, turning around in a circle in her frustration before finally balling his fists up tight beside her waist. Rising her head, she spotted the dummy Xander had made for her and walked over to it fast, giving it a quick punch. The dummy's eyes bulged, stuffing came out of the ears and neck, and straw flew to the sides landing to the ground.  
  
It seemed that even Mr. Vamp dummy was no match for the slayers strength, or her temper. The blond's shoulders collapsed as she turned around and fell down to the ground, sitting at the base of the dummy. She lifted her knees and held her head up with her hands.  
  
She looked off into space ahead, thinking, not really looking at anything in particular. She tilted her head after moments, deep in thought.  
  
How was she supposed to get better and be the best slayer if she had mastered all the skills? Didn't Giles know any more exercises other then punching heavy objects? She sighed; thinking then of Giles hurt feelings at her cruel words.  
  
People got hurt, civilians got hurt by vamps all the time, she couldn't help that when she wasn't there, but people close to her like Giles didn't deserve her wrath. Saying something like that to him was so unlike her. What was she changing into?  
  
Restless, she had told Giles that was what she was the night before. Buffy was convinced that being restless must have been what was making her act this way; tired, a frustrated ball.  
  
Fighting had used to be hard, had used to be a challenge, had used to get her adrenaline pumping. It was life threatening back then. now it was merely work.  
  
It had once been a dance, a ballet almost. Everything moved in and out of a continual motion and, when she missed a beat, she'd have to practice to correct that mistake later on. She was good at this dance, but being better meant that she stood out. To not be like everyone else was just not natural, it went against human instinct to stand out in a crowd. She had learned something from professor Walsh's psychology class.  
  
Man, she had to get over this self-involved yet inferiority complex; if she thought about things too much it could affect her performance in slaying, and cost lives. It was her duty, she had to remember she was serving other then herself, was the."  
  
"Slayer.?"  
  
Buffy stood up and quickly turned around at the voice. She stood in fighting stance, a millisecond away from punching out when she recognized the face that went with the voice. Rolling her eyes, she put her fists down.  
  
"Spike, you know you keep sneaking up on people, especially me, and one of these days there are going to be some major consequences. Like one, me having to hit you two ways from Tuesday, and oh look-y what day it..."  
  
"Is that a threat slayer?" He smiled, hands in pockets as he walked out from behind the dummy. As he walked he washed himself in light, depriving himself of the eternal protection of the dark shadows. He scoffed. "Believe me, I'd love to have a go at you...chipless course." He said getting out into the center of the room, keeping one her.  
  
"Love 'em chips don't you? Technology certainly is a wonderful thing.maybe taken into moderation. or into your head." Pause. "How'd you get in?" She said plainly, crossing her arms in front of herself.  
  
"Obviously, the back door, I thought that you might have heard me come in, but lucky me, you were too deep into thought to notice a sodden vampire come with in two feet of you. Slacking." She sighed, rolling her eyes but to proud to admit she had messed up. "Fine, you came, now leave." She turned her back on him and stared to walk to the door leading to the shop.  
  
"It's strange..." He continued in a low ominous voice. "You not 'earing me, seeing me, or for that matter doing your little Buff-vamp-radar thing to me, getting sloppy pet?" She stopped dead in her tracks, her back still turned to him. "What do you want?"  
  
Quietly and just bordering on heartfelt, the vampire added. "Nuth'in more then to pester yew.Buffy"  
  
She sighed, figuring she'd have to do this the hard way. Suddenly, the small girl turned around, walked up to Spike, and grabbed his ear tightly threatening to pull it off with a tug.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow..." He yelped out ridiculously as she led him to the backdoor.  
  
Although, deep inside he was smiling in the fact that she was touching him, and casing him pain. Most defiantly, this was a good night.  
  
He stumbled into the street, covering his ear with one hand. He turned and saw her as she slammed the door in his face. Spike stood outside the small window and watched as she left the training room on the inside.  
  
Why did he worship her so damned much, and how could he make it apparent to her that he would never stop bothering her until got the clue? God she was beautiful, and she has grabbed his ear and pulled it so very painfully and unbearable. like a pro.  
  
Maybe it was just her body, the smell of her, or maybe it was her fighting style her loved. what ever the case, he wouldn't hurt her now unless she had wanted him too, even though his fighting style was far superior.  
  
He had been trained better after all. He could have killed her many times before clearly but hadn't. Now why? Why was he not doing what he had promised the Malus he would do years before? Her certainly wasn't a man of his word after all. unless there were pointy objects in the deal in which this case there were. so why hadn't her full filled his promise?  
  
He walked down the street, thinking about how he had come upon this endless continuation of torment. Coming back to Sunny-D and all that.  
  
It was the 'Order of Malus' that had made him come in the first place. The Order of Malus. there were differences between them and the Order of Turoka Spike had contracted to kill the slayer four years ago.  
  
The Malus was a special Order and was more exclusive for vampires instead. The Malus, like the 'Watchers council', paid more attention to the slayer then any other issue. Also, like the Watchers council, their headquarters were in England. At least they were back in 1982. Where they were held up now Spike could only speculate at the moment. He didn't know where they were now, but he did know one thing. another like him would be sent.  
  
It had been five years.and no petite blond slayer had he done in.  
  
He wouldn't dare hurt Buffy now though. He was to sick with love to even raise a hand...if he could. Bloody chip. So, he teased her and made cute little comments every now and again instead of physically beating the crap out of her. Not a fair trade but it would do. It was silly; he was being so very obvious.  
  
It actually astounded Spike that Buffy hadn't caught on quicker to his true feelings for her, but she didn't see it in him for a long time, probably because she didn't want to.  
  
After that Cub-Scout-army-boy had gone to Africa or what of, Spike had figured this year for his big opportunity. But no. things hadn't worked out the way he had planned. at least not yet they hadn't. 


	3. The Challenges 3

Chapter 3  
  
An anniversary was coming up for Spike. That was, it was coming up on exactly five years after he was assigned to Sunnydale to kill Buffy.  
  
The blond vampire walked down Sunnydale's shadowy main street like he had always done for years since arriving in a blaze of car exost and wreckage. It was something that no rational soul-ed person would do in this fatality- ridden town.His long black duster swung gently by his feet as he strolled.  
  
Getting bored very quickly he dug into the pocket near his hand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Flicking a cigarette into his hand and pulling out a lighter with the other he lit it quickly and put the box and lighter away.  
  
God, had it been five years already?  
  
Five years earlier, just a week after that little incident in Prague with Dru, he hadn't really planned on traveling anywhere to get a cure for her anyway, but the 'Order of Malus,' as usual, had other plans for him. So what did he do; he traveled from Prague to England to get to the motherhouse of the Order, that's what he did. He was a member so once he had gotten there he settled down into a rather large room. Then, making sure Drusilla was all right, he left to gain an audience with the three 'big honchos', the bosses of the 'Order of Malus'  
  
Now, one thing about the Order was, it was run by vampires, which was very nice considering that vampires hated demons and vise versa, but the bosses of the Order were very old. They weren't as old as the master mind you, but they were getting considerably close, one of them was even beginning to show signs that his face was showing his demon features permanently. But anyhow, Spike had been right pissed when he had gone up to them in the great hall that day after arriving, and after they had told him his assignment.  
  
London 1996: (One month before Spike and Dru arrived in Sunnydale.)  
  
" What do you mean I have to go to America?" he had said to them. " Dru's gone all sickly and I don't fancy traveling half way around the bloody world to find this bird." He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but the sods had made him take a long trip just to get there to speak with them in person. All this traveling couldn't have been good for Dru, who was all he cared about around this time, his black goddess, the one he'd kill for.ah, he'd kill anyway even without her but that wasn't the point.  
  
"We realize this is an inconvenience for you Spike, but, as usual, we are willing to pay for your expenses." One of the masters spoke up, he was on the bulky size and had on a fine suit of tweed, he continued. " Not that money should matter after all, you should have tremendous loyalty to us, after all those years of fighting lessons and training we would expect a little return on our investment." The one in the middle was the leader of the three, he spoke most of the time, and when he did he usual spoke truth. He was the oldest of them all and was in the head position to make decisions like weather someone would dust in his court or not, Spike was on very thin ice.  
  
"Yeah." The punk vampire continued, walking closer. " So what if I go and kill this one for you. And then again, what if Dru dusts on the way there?"  
  
The one to the left of the middle spoke up now, crossing his arms and folding his fingers in front of himself on the tall podium. " Delack." This got Spikes attention and he turned his head to the bloke. " Heard of him?"  
  
The blond vampires interest was peeked. "Yeah, what of that old pisser?"  
  
" We thought that you might be reluctant to go to California to do this job Spike, so we gathered information about your girlfriends condition and we found a way for her to get better. If you're interested I mean." Spike nodded at once and he continued. " Delack's tomb is said to rest in Sunnydale, where you will be heading. You know Delack, he made many studies about restoration concerning vampires, and it is believed that he destroyed all of his work except the ones he was buried with. We really don't care whom you have to work around or what you do when you get to the town, as long as the jobs done. Delack's spells can cure your Drusilla, and while your there.you can kill this slayer for us. We called on you because we think you can handle this one, she's new to the game and was only called into action a few years ago. But the longer she lives in this world the more accustomed she'll become, the better of a slayer she'll be. We want this done quickly.no excuses!"  
  
"So, your saying, for this information about Delack, I do this job and we're even.no strings that it?"  
  
Now the one on the right spoke up. " That's right, do this and we'll let you alone, like before. Now, in Sunnydale, we have had reports that the master had resided there a month or two ago."  
  
"The master? I 'aven't heard of him since the late 20's, the wanker went there ay?"  
  
"No, spacifically he rose out of captivity there and got killed by this slayer." Spike raised a concurred eyebrow. "All our reports say that he was dust before he hit the ground. He's gone as far as we know. Bones buried, your slayer killed him; a stroke of good fortune for her I'd say. But still, the point is he hand selected one vampire to rule after he was gone, the one who was anointed. You'll run into him when you get there no doubt, our records don't go far with this one, we'll give you information to read as your shipped there."  
  
"So I get there, and meet up with the anointed chapper, fine. I'll kill your slayer for you, just give me the time."  
  
"As usual Spike, five years.you have five years to complete your mission, killed in action or otherwise. If you fail to complete your mission, the next person we send won't only kill the slayer you didn't, but will also track you down for your disloyalties an-"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I got the bleed'in routine down the last time I was here. Blah blah, this message will self-destruct in five seconds. Got it, I'm gone." He glared at the three bosses once before turning. He lifted his hand up in a wave as he walked out of the great hall through the main doors, muttering to himself. " I wonder if Ethan Hunt had to put up with all of this crap too?"  
  
He walked into the hallways there and took and unneeded sigh. Turning his head suddenly, he noticed a man leaning on a corner of a wall. Spike grinned knowingly as he recognized the man, more specially vampire, as his friend.  
  
Well he wasn't a friend but a training partner named Tom he had known a long time ago. Unlike Spike, Tom had never changed his human name to something else, but that didn't mean Tom was any less a fighter. His hair was black and it seemed to Spike that the brown leather jacket was a picture; he'd gone all 80's now. He walked up to the old partner. " What you doing 'ere mate?" He said with a smirk playing on his face.  
  
Tom shrugged, his brown jacket making noise as he did. " Same as you, they called me in but it looks like they've already found the chapper for the job. Best dead man wins right poof?"  
  
"Bullocks! You've gotten a few slayers in your day, 'member that chit in eighty-six? 'eard about that."  
  
Tom nodded. " Yeah, but I still think they've picked the best, after all, you've got a slayer over me."  
  
"Hey, I didn't have any training at all when I killed that Slayer in China and yew know it mate. Wasn't my fault they picked me, can't help it if they recognize natural talent when they see it."  
  
The dark haired man shrugged again, scoffing and changing the subject. " So, who's the slayer now?"  
  
"Guess I'll find out when me and Dru get there. Supposed to be this big anointed chap working the beat over there but not doing a good enough job to kill the slayer."  
  
Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes as he talked. " Your bringing Dru along?"  
  
"Well, yeah, they said Delacks tomb is in Sunny-what's-it. If Delack can 'elp my baby then that's where we're going."  
  
"Delack. the dark priest?"  
  
"Yeah, should be fun, Dru will want to 'ave a party I'm sure.your welcome to come when we nip this bird."  
  
" I dunno Spike-o, Drus parties aren't really my kind of social calling. But, anyhow, best of luck." He looked down and lighting his cig, saying all this kind of dryly, noticeable to the blond vampire who knew this tosser a little to well.  
  
" Yeah right, Tommy you hoping that I mess this gig up so that, in five years, yew can come over and not only take me place but have another round."  
  
Tom smirked, removing the cigarette from his mouth. " Willy, you know me to well, but I can still beat yew, your not the best.you only think you are. Just make sure you don't get side tracked and ya won't have to worry about me com'in over."  
  
But Spike had gotten side tracked after all. First thing he did when he got there was tested out the new slayer, and then he killed the anointed one because frankly, that little kid was annoying. But then it was all about getting Drusilla better, and to top all of that off, he had to have her old sire Angel to complete the ritual. But that Organ that had landing on him told otherwise and before to long he was sitting in a wheel chair and rolling about like a little toy racecar.  
  
Damn slayer that's she was, but even the slayer and all she had done couldn't compare with Angelus when he had come back and what he did with Drusilla when he got there. At that point in that year he could've care less about the slayer; sod the slayer if it meant that his Dru was going to be gotten back by her poof-haired ninny of an Irish prick Angelus.  
  
So he teamed up with the blond bird for a while to get his chance at getting Dru back, and boy had he had fun hitting Angelus over the head with that crow bar. He could have sworn he heard a bone crack, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.  
  
Spike smirked at the memories as he walked down the streets of Sunnydale, hands in either pocket. God, he hated this town, the only thing keeping him here was her, his blond slayer. But it bothered him, weather or not he should tell her about the 'Order of Malus' or not.  
  
Angel had once told him that ' to kill this girl, you gotta love her.' And if what he was saying was the truth, then Spike could kill her now... only too easy. 


	4. The Challenges 4

Chapter 4 "So, after patrolling are we bronze-bound?" Willow said nervously the next night, holding the stake Buffy had provided her with.  
  
" I dunno Will, after allllll the action I've been getting, I'll be lucky to dodge Giles's mumblings for very much longer." Sarcasm noted only by herself.  
  
" What, but I thought you weren't getting a lot of action, that's the exact opposite of what you've been say.oh.sarcasm. I keep forgetting you and Xander are big on that."  
  
"Yep, darn tottin, but I wasn't kidding either.. no action means a restless Buffy.it's like being addicted to caffeine Will. You don't get any for a while and you can't think of anything else."  
  
"Same thing with sex too."  
  
"Willow!"  
  
" Sorry."  
  
"Wow. naughty Willow comes out to play."  
  
"No no.. it's just. with collage. I'm being corrupted! It's weird." The red head shrugged. " I just felt like not being me. Anyway. I know you haven't had much vamp dust bunnies for a while Buff...but isn't that a good? I mean, no vamps are good vamps right?"  
  
" It's not that I haven't gotten much action, ok it is. but fact is I got one last night, but I was sooooo easy Will. I just think that I should go up against a better fighter of a vampire. I know I should be happy with all the easiness of slayer-y, but how am I supposed to get better if I can always beat every one that comes along?"  
  
"But, I thought you asked Spike all these questions a couple of weeks ago, didn't he answer anything for you?"  
  
"Naw, just said that the way you kill a slayer is that you wait around until they want death. How morbid. like Alley Poe."  
  
"Egar Allen Poe."  
  
"Yeah. that guy.But still, yeah, with what spike said, like I'm ever going to get that bored with my life that I'm ganna want death from him..." Suddenly a vampire wearing a black and white button up shirt jumped out of the brushes next to Buffy. With one swift blow the vampire turned to dust before landing on the ground after his attack.  
  
"Yeah well, at least you'll have more time to do homework." Willow continued without missing a beat, not noticing the vampire dust in the air.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. " ugh, again with the homework will."  
  
"Chin up Buffy. at lea-"  
  
"DUCK!" The slayer pulled her best friend down to the ground as the sharp steel knives flew past their heads. The knives hit the tree behind them, the slayer looking up a moment before back at her redheaded companion. "Stay down." She whispered as she got up carefully, standing to her feet and avoiding the pathway the knives had taken. Her hair swirled around her head as she turned, looking for her opponent.  
  
"Wow!" An excited accented voice came from behind. The slayer turned quickly in a fighting stance, wondering why her vampire sense hadn't picked him up.  
  
"Who're you?" She demanded, flipping her hair away from her face quickly.  
  
The man who had spoken up from under the shadows came out into the lamp light, his black hair shinning with his bangs covering his eyes slightly. "Those daggers were going FAST! Woo!" He shook his head excitedly, his hands in his pockets as he talked, a look of playfulness on his features. He moves steadily closer and stopped a few feet away from her.  
  
"I'll ask again. Who. Are. Yo."  
  
"Tellmehowyadidit." He interrupted excitedly.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Tell me how yew did it.Slayer."  
  
" I bent my legs. Now answer my question.who are you?"  
  
"Does it matter right now?"  
  
" It does if your something I can kill, and since your paler then an English man in the winter.I'm guessing you are."  
  
He smirked at the small joke. "Not only am I offended by the English remark, but I'm also suddenly wondering what it is I look like to you. It's not the jacket is it?" he said not really caring.just teasing her a little. After a long pause, he smirked, tilting his head to the side before staring to walk off. Buffy caught up in a heartbeat, stake raised as she blocked his path.  
  
"Come on," her hand was pressed against his shirt keeping him back from moving any farther. " I've been itching for a good fight."  
  
" It's not my turn."  
  
"Well, in that case I'll let you cut in front of someone and go to the front of the line."  
  
"No, I'll play by the rules."  
  
"Funny, I don't see a referee."  
  
He smirked, so much this slayer didn't know, and he wasn't allowed to tell, " The bloke before me has two more nights to finish the job; my time will come and then you'll die my sweet." He moved to the side to pass he by but the slayer would have none of that and moved in front of him again, stake aimed.  
  
"Who? Who has two more nights to finish the job?"  
  
He moved again, only this time when he tried, Buffy grabbed a hold of his brown leather jacket, pushing him up against a near by tree.  
  
In the time extent of five seconds, three things happened. Her stake was pushed to the ground, his jaw snapped to one side, and she fell to the ground landing on her side. When she looked back up at the tree she had left him at, the man was gone. She pounded the ground in frustration and stood up and looked around. He was gone, he was more then gone, he had vanished. He was good, but why hadn't he killed her if he was so good. And what had she done wrong?  
  
Willow popped her head out from behind a tombstone and looked around nervously. "Is he gone?" She whispered timidly.  
  
Buffy nodded, walked over and held out and hand for her friend to take hold grab of. She did and the redhead stood up quickly, brushing the dirt and grass from her jeans. " Was that guy a vampire Buffy?" The slayer nodded. " Man, you meet all the cute guys."  
  
She said in a mild joking sense.  
  
Buffy grinned slightly at her friends joke anyhow. "Sorry Will, that guy wasn't really interested in dating me, more like killing me." Although, she had to admit the vampire was on the good-looking side. Such a waste. "But to answer your question about 'who was that,' I'm going to have to say, I dun no."  
  
"Well, maybe Giles can help, did you catch a name?"  
  
Buffy looked over her shoulder and shook her head. " No." 


	5. The Challenges 5

Chapter 5  
  
Tom sat on a branch just above Buffy's head, his feet dangling but unseen from the leaves around him; he looked down at her from his little hiding place.  
  
Before, once she had taken a hold of his jacket, he didn't care about the fact that he wasn't supposed to be fighting her yet. He punched her chin hard enough to knock over a large horse and then had jumped into the tree not making a sound as she regained her equilibrium back on the ground. Good thing she hadn't seen him jump; neither did her red headed companion. He listened to them gab a second or two before they headed off into the night and to the main gates just beyond to where the height of the tree would allow him to see.  
  
He had met the slayer, excellent! 'The slayer, if he killed this one it would be he's second. She seemed easy enough, but if she was this easy of a target, where had Spike gone too and why hadn't he killed her? This made no sense, Spike was a smart lad, and he wasn't stupid enough to just disobey direct orders if it meant he'd be dusted for it later. The Malus had told Tom spacifically that Spike had been sighted in Sunnydale. But this couldn't have been right; in Toms mind maybe Spike was waiting. Yeah, that had to be it; Spike was waiting for his five years to be up so that he could meet up with Tom. But why would Spike want to see Tom? That would be strange because after all.Spike had hated him. But then again maybe Spike was dead already. Oh well, after all this was a dangerous occupation.  
  
The dark haired vampire sighed unnecessarily and jumped down from his perch from the tree. He landed on the ground, standing up and immediately brushing his clothes off, straightening his collar and cracking his neck.  
  
This town did have its possibilities, a little kerosene here and little fire there; it might be a fun town to stay in for a while until he burnt it down to the ground. He smirked at the thought, but suddenly he was forced to chock as a hand clamped around his neck and pulled him back into a headlock, a very tight headlock at that. From the years of training in the Malus, Tom quickly assessed the problem and grabbed the person's arm, arching his back forward and making his attacker roll onto his back and land to the ground in front of him. The Brit looked down, flipping his bangs to one side. His eyes flashed annoyance and also an amount of playfulness as he saw who had managed to sneak up behind him so easily. "Spike?"  
  
The blond vampire had landed on his back and now looked up at his old buddy, his lips in a cocky grin as he lay on the dark cemetery grass. " Sorry mate, didn't figure you for a fellow who would show up unannounced, bothering my slayer too." He put both hand by his head on the ground and flipped himself up with a forward kick. He turned around to face Tom. " Your two nights early." Spike rushed forward and grabbed Tommy's neck without warning, pushing his back up against a tree near by, nearly mimicking the slayers move in every right. The other vampire chuckled as he gripped Spikes wrist in one of his hands, twisting it around fluently and tossed him back into the tree he was just pushed up against. " Well, you never write." He said, talking casually as he moved up. " Five sodd'in years go by and the slayers still ALIVE!!! By the by, how ya been?"  
  
Spike horse kicked back into Tom's stomach and turned around, standing in a proper manner. " You wouldn't bloody well believe me if I told you."  
  
The other vampire recovered and stood only feet from his opponent. He stepped forward and faked a punch, sending his right fist towards Spikes face.  
  
Spike caught his fist inches before his face and upper crossed with his left hand sending him back once again.  
  
Spike hadn't seen Tom in.what was it now, twenty years? That sounded about right, and every time they met this was always the outcome, they'd fight. It wasn't like they were mortal enemies, don't get him wrong Spike loved a good fight, but in truth he hated Tom a lot.  
  
Punch. Roundhouse.  
  
Really, It was all just a silly little game to them; they were just fooling around as they bantered back and forth. Probably both of them were thinking this was a normal thing, but really they were finding out each other's weaknesses and strengths, maybe in some subconscious level they were just fighting because they knew one day they'd have to fight the real battle and only one of them would survive it then.  
  
Tom, Spike was sad to admit, was a better fighter then him. After all, Tom had been alive (Or undead) longer then Spike had been and had learned a few new tricks along the way.  
  
Spin kick. Land. Forward right punch.  
  
But Tom didn't have 'the fire' like Spike did, and although Tom would never admit to it, he knew that that was something a fighter needed to be successful. Tom had learned that the hard way a long time ago, it was a memory that he didn't want to remember. But, 'the fire' as he called it was a thing that no one could just teach you. If that were true, Tom would have been the best a long time ago. No, 'the fire' was something that was just in you, which would always be in you. It was a spark, a bolt of electricity that kept you going and held you stronger then your opponent. Sometimes, when Tom was fighting with an enemy, he could almost feel it coming again; but the problem was he had lost it with his soul. But, that didn't explain why Spike still had it, why could Spike just gather up emotions like that and use them to his advantage? How could he just push all of that anger, jealously, rage and passion and put them where they belonged, into his fists. For that, Tom admired Spike.but he still thought he was the better.  
  
Block.Grab.Wrap around and trip.  
  
Tom held Spikes hand behind his back and tripped him to the ground. "Give?"  
  
" What do you mean, I never give aaaah!"  
  
"No, you don't give.but you shoulder could.I understand tho, the slayer's made you soft."  
  
How'd he know Spike knew the slayer? Spike raised and eyebrow and squirmed under Toms painful hold. "Fine fine.serious mate. Your not supposed to do me in for two more nights, 'member?"  
  
Tom shrugged and let go of his former partner, backing up as he turned around.  
  
Now, why was Tom asking about the slayer, what did he know? " Let's get down to dealing Tommy, you're here because to take my place, not to play around with the girl."  
  
" Oh, so now you're keeping an eye on her? What, you watching?"  
  
" No. Tommy, you know better then to get in the way of my kill.stay away from her until it's your bleeding turn."  
  
" Oh come Spike, I was just having some fun."  
  
" What would happen to you if I called up the order.tell 'em what your doing.not playing by the rules? Your fun is supposed to be my fun for the moment."  
  
" Hey, no need to get the 'Order' into this. Just knowing your enemy is all; besides, you think you can kill her in two nights? You've had five years to do it already."  
  
" I got side tracked."  
  
" Oh, side tracked did you? Word was.you've been hanging around this town for a tiff. Quite the performance you got going if you're able to avoid the little chit for this long without her seeing you."  
  
" That's none of your business how I work.keep out of it until I'm finished."  
  
"So you're finally going to kill her t'en? Good thing or I'd have to kill you.what are you laughing at?"  
  
" You, you think you can kill me?"  
  
" The order certainly thinks I can, lets face it Spike, you've never really beaten me."  
  
"Beat you in a what, a Fonzie look alike contest?"  
  
"You know what I mean.word is you've gone soft; it's been spreading like wild fire. Your nothing anymore, you used to be a legend but now look at you. It's taken you five years to kill a slayer.not to mention what happened with Dru."  
  
" Fuck off!"  
  
" Oh, hit a nerve there... that's right, Dru and you split up. Wow, the 'Order ' certainly does keep good tabs on its blokes. They even told me what she dumped you for. Man, she must have been very unsatisfied if she needed a slime-chaos demon to make 'er happy."  
  
Spike face morphed and he charged ahead, wrapping his finger tightly around the other vampire's neck and pushing him to the ground. Tom didn't even see it coming and was quite surprised he was able to do it that fast. Tom looked up into the eyes of the younger vampire; that fire was in those eyes and it burned. " You don't know what happened! So pisser off until it's your turn. Stay away and let me get the bloody job done! GOT IT!?"  
  
Tom half nodded under Spike grip and he let go.  
  
Tom lifted his elbows up to the grass and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He laughed lightly. " I see you haven't changed after all Spike, despite the rumors, just remember what I told you and consider it carefully. Your either dead by the slayers hand.or mine." He rubbed his neck carefully and stood, turning the other way and walking off. 


	6. The Challenges 6

Chapter 6  
  
****** London 1901: (One year after the Boxer Rebellion in China.)  
  
The halls were dark and very musty; fire lit the way as torches hung from stonewalls creating a castle type atmosphere to the dreary place. In actuality he, and the small figure of a woman beside him, were underground in a system of hallways and rooms that had been specially built and hidden by the cover of the normal looking townhouse above.  
  
By all accounts the building on the street looked very ordinary, but inside it was a very different story. If you had actually gotten in the front doors you'd go past the front hallway and down the lavish red and dark wooded colors of the modern day household. Although by this point if you weren't a vampire you would have been drained dry; two guards stood by the entrances to each room you passed. Next you'd find yourself descending down a trapdoor and in the floor lead by a servant holding candles, lucky for you got this far. This, in turn, would lead you to the real heart of the operations. Down the spiral staircase and into the stone hallways you would go, the candle your only light as you made you way to the main chamber. Good thing you're not a human or else you wouldn't be able to see very well in the darkness.  
  
Spike sighed to himself as he looked around these hallways once before taking a look sees on how Drusilla was fairing as they walked. His hand was wrapped gently around her tight waist. She looked very distort and didn't seem to be noticing where she was going. Her head was pointed to the ground as she walked, looking at her feet as if she was a lonely little child going to her room for punishment. Spike had figured she would act like this, after all, it wasn't everyday that her sire practically abandoned her.  
  
After that night in China, Dru and Spike had woken up to find that Angelus and Darla had left with no trace. Drusilla had been devastated and cried for days about what had happened to them. From what Spike could piece together; Angelus had run off while Darla had gone back to the Master, leaving them in the process, as it were. Not that Spike cared, he hated Angelus and Darla got on his nerves, but it was doing terrible things to his poor love. Dru was so fragile and she hadn't even felt up to killing anyone that night. Poor ducks, she needed to be comforted and needed to be taken care of. That's what Spike was there for and he vowed that he wouldn't leave her like Angelus did.  
  
So now it had been more then a year and she was still morning. It was about time to get her over this little hump-in-the-road-of her-unlife and start killing once again. Start living the good unlife and start making something of herself, that's why they were back in London.  
  
But two nights before in a small hotel in Dunkirk, Spike had been sitting in a freshly furnished chair, his chin resting on his elbow as he ideally watched a man beg for his life. A telegram was sent and was slipped under the doorframe as the vampire watched, the pleas of the man going unanswered. With a stand and a brutal snap of the mans neck, he stomped over to the door and picked up the small piece of yellow paper and started to read:  
  
Sir. Stop. It has come to our attention that you have been a very busy gentleman. Stop. That China girl must have been a hand full for you, we'd love for you too tell us about it. Stop. It will be to your advantage to come back home to London to the address above in the evening of the twenty- sixth of this month. Stop. We'll be waiting S.William. Stop.  
  
He looked at the small letter back to front, the return address was at the top, his hotel address was on the back, and there was nothing more after the initial letter. It puzzled him for a moment.and then it had disturbed him. These pissers knew a lot about him. 'Come home?' 'That China girl?' 'S.William?' Gentleman! They called him a gentleman? Not only were they making him royally brassed, but they were insulting him as well. They must have known he was a vampire or else they wouldn't have said it to make him so mad.  
  
At first he had wondered whether to just burn the letter or actually go. It was a tough decision; after all, Drusilla was very much enjoying herself in France with seeing all the mimes. She said they, 'Spoke nothing but held so many words and only made a sound when they screamed.' It sounded like a fun jaunt, but to travel back to London? He shrugged; it had been twenty or so years since he had been back home. But again, maybe it was time to go back, face his past and maybe kill a few old relatives. He nodded reassuringly and convinced Dru and headed back off to his home, back to the Mother Country. Back to London.  
  
And that's where he was now; deep in the underbelly of a place he didn't know. It smelt of other vampires and blood from kills they had eaten. But the place seemed solid enough, not too filthy but just radiating enough sense of foreboding and danger to make even the most proud vampire a little intimidated, he liked it.  
  
The servant holding the candles lead them to a large wooden door and gestured for Spike to go in. He held out a hand to stop Drusilla but Spike ignored him; he led Dru into the room with him, the doors closing as they stepped inside.  
  
The room was much brighter then the outside because of all the torches around the walls, a fireplace to the right, and a huge table at the end. Three other vampires sat at this table, a plaque of some kind on the wall behind them. They all watched Spike carefully as he came farther into the room, his hand still tightly woven into the curves of Drusillas body.  
  
"Spike." One of the vampires said, he was sitting in the middle.  
  
" Yeah, that's my name.also a noun."  
  
" Do you know why you're here?"  
  
The natural blond vampire nodded and stepped forward leaving Dru standing as lifeless as a statue in the middle of the room by herself. Her eyes stared to the ground as she stood there, seeing the things no one else could see and hearing a tune of a song no one else but her could hear. Maybe the three bosses knew this because they all eyed her once before returning there attention back to Spike, his hair hanging down to cover his eyes with his bangs every so slightly. " Yeah, I'm 'ere because you sent me a letter." He scoffed. " And damned if I 'ad anything else better to do."  
  
The one on the left scowled and then spook up. "You're here because you killed a slayer." He shuffled through the papers in front of him and began to read. " A young slayer by he name of Lu, no last name, she had been trained in the martial arts for nearly six years and had been fighting against the Boxer Rebellion, apposed to her family who favored the change in English takeover. She was highly accomplished in the sword and had been giving us trouble for nearly eight years. Our intelligence claims that she was found the next morning on the night of an upheaval in a temple, dead. We've been searching for the vampire who killed her and after a year. we finally got a bead on who was registered in taverns around that area.and we found you. Now, the question is. are you the vampire who killed this slayer."  
  
Spike smirked knowingly. " Yeah..."  
  
The boss on the right spook up. " Care to enlighten us, tell us how you did it?"  
  
He loved to brag. " I came in and she was preying, she was kneeling down before the statue of ole Buddha when I came up. At first I didn't think anything of the little bit until she stood up and took out her little knife and kicked me back. She came 'round and slashed the sword into me head." He gestured to his scar.  
  
The boss in the middle interrupted the story. "Yes.your going to have that scar. perpetually." He sounded almost happy at the notion, but how he'd know was beyond Spikes comprehension.  
  
Spike shrugged lazily continuing with the story at hand. "Well, she was a stern little git, went straight to business and didn't bother with the talk 'in. She wanted to take me on quick and get it over with, that I could tell. Something was making her angry.and sloppy. It was only a matter of time before I got the upper hand and knocked her sword away. We fought. I won in the end. Not much more to tell except that she said something before she went under.didn't catch it though. But, I wonder, even if I had really killed this bird, what makes you think I would be telling you the truth?"  
  
The vampire in the middle looked to Spike. "You don't become old and not expand a few techniques along the way. I know your tell'in the truth Spike. or should we call you by Will..."  
  
"I'd prefer you'd not."  
  
"Very good. Then in that case, I believe it is the decision of this broad to accept you into a membership." All Spike could do in raise an eyebrow suspiciously, not at all grateful, just curious. "You will be trained in the art of combat, learn about various demons, languages, and hunting skills. Also, you'll be getting a partner."  
  
"Wow mate, first of all, I came because of curiosity, nothing more. I didn't expect to be nominated to join your little club. Granted I've heard a little about you blokes by now, but it's not the sort of scene I like to be apart of. I'm leaving, if anything thank for the chance to brag." He turned quickly to leave only to be blocked by another vampire, this ones arms folder across one another as he stood perfectly still. Spike chuckled lightly and stepped to one side to pass him. The vampire only moved with him, continuing to block his escape.  
  
Dru stood up and twinkled her eyes watching this. She smirked and whispered to herself words. " My Williams got a new friend.but he won't play nice."  
  
Spike looked to the vampire standing in front of him, getting rather annoyed very quickly. " Move." He said.  
  
The vampire just stood and shook his head no, his black hair long and tied back, the bangs hanging down around his eyes shifting when he moved.  
  
The blond vampire sighed, quickly vamping and punching out to the blokes face.  
  
The vampire caught his fist quickly without another thought and twisted it around Spikes back, then pushing him forward and kicking his feet out from under him.  
  
With a low growl Spike fell to his hands, his chin scoffing up against the ground as he hit the floor. A light laugh could be heard as this vampire stood behind him, arms folded once again. This one was fast. Spike turned quickly and stood himself up by pushing himself off the ground with his hands. How had that bloke done that? He stepped forward, ready to fight again. The vampire didn't waver; he only stood, cocking his head to one side as Spike approached.  
  
"Spike." Dru called him softly, it only made him stop and turn his head to her. She calmly walked over, her dress shifting lightly by her feet. "Spike, its like a fairy tail and all, two knights fighting for the crown. One is the apprentice and the other. you should gain knowledge of them and win me pretty jewels."  
  
"Dru." He turned to her now, completely ignoring the council and this new vampire. "I didn't plan on staying in London for so long luv, not to mention there are other things I'd rather be doing at the moment."  
  
The head vampire of the main council spook up at this now, his voice calm. "Want to know where the next slayer is located?"  
  
The blond turned his head, staring at this boss.  
  
"Want to find another challenge, something harder then before perhaps? We know where they are and we'll give you the tools to be able to defeat them. Granted, street brawling is one thing, but your skillfulness has only yet begun to be developed. If you leave us and fight the next slayer without guidance, without discipline, you most certainly will falter .but. if you stay for, let's say, five years, only training, only fighting, then you've got a chance. All we ask in return is your loyalty to hunt down a slayer whenever the occasion arises. You win all around, don't be a fool."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, only to smile menacingly and nod. 


	7. The Challenges 7

Chapter 7  
  
It was one in the afternoon when Watcher, Slayer, and friend all sat around the magic shop sluggishly, save Buffy who hopped onto the counter top next to the cash register. She was reflecting on the earlier evenings happenings and, to say the least, wasn't to happy about them " The guy was way creepy Giles, he was fast too. He just stood there and knew I couldn't take him, which I could've.but I wasn't in my best form, that's all. I guess. I can't believe I lost 'em."  
  
Giles nodded, in agreement with his pupil." You said that, um, he said it wasn't. um... ' his turn'?"  
  
She nodded solemnly "Yeah, said he was going to play by the rules. Stupid English.dumb.guy." Giles raised an eyebrow; Buffy looked him in the eye and retaliated for her comment. " I mean him Giles, he was a rude annoying guy. And that punch hurt!"  
  
Xander looked up from his seat, his attention only diverted because of the thought of harm coming to one of his friends, also the girl he still admired and loved. " He punched you?"  
  
" He was from England?" Giles, ignoring Xanders comment.  
  
She answered both questions." Yes, he hit me. and yes, he had the accent." Her eyes lit up again. " Hey, Giles, do you know him?" A slight amount of joke in her tone of voice.  
  
Giles looked up between the top of his glasses and walked forward, carrying a small book." Buffy, as vivacious as you think my social life is, I rarely associate with the undead."  
  
Xander smirked, eating his apple, his legs hoisted up on the center table. " Except Spike, you lived with him for a while."  
  
The watcher need'nt look from his book to answer this question."Only by charity."  
  
Buffy nodded, once again thinking of something that could help. "Hey Giles, you don't suppose that Spike would know him do you? He does follow the demon rumors around these parts after all."  
  
Giles nodded, fixing his glasses and looking to her. " It's worth a go, but its most unlikely Spike will know this new chap. Even if that ill-mannered vampire knows this other vampire you encountered last night, he'll only lie about it. It's probably mere coincidence this vampire is here and from England."  
  
Buffy hopped off the table " Oh, please Giles, I think Spike would know him, he's almost as creepy. 'Sides, this doesn't just strike me as your normal newly risen vampire bent on killing the slayer. He seemed smart. Possibly even an assassin? I got that feeling when he threw those knives."  
  
Xander swallowed hard. "Knives?" He muttered shocked before taking his feet off the table at Giles glares, and taking another bit from his red apple.  
  
The slayer continued. " I mean he seemed like he was almost toying with me."  
  
The watcher spook up, " What ever the case Buffy, I do think you should use much more caution over the next few days until we can find out who this new vampire is. If I had a name for him I could look him up in one of my books, if he's as clever and old as you insinuates he is, he'll be in the watcher diaries I'm sure."  
  
She nodded " He's defiantly older Giles, but I'll ask around, see if I can beat his name out of anyone." Thinking about one blond vampire in particular.  
  
The watched nodded, walking towards the back room. "Alright, then I'll see you tonight Buffy."  
  
" OK, Bye Giles" She rushed to the door, purse on her shoulder and opened the door, bell ringing.  
  
"Bye Buffy"  
  
Xander nodded in the air and tried a farewell." buh ph'uffy" He was still eating.  
  
******  
  
Another night on the Hellmouth, could things get any worse?  
  
After a loud bang on the door crypt, the lock unhinged itself from the frame and Buffy stepped inside, her sights going directly to the vampire sitting in the chair just in front of the television. He didn't look up, his paper still in hand. "Answers my bleeding question."  
  
The slayer wrinkled her forehead in confusion before walking up and standing before him. She paused a moment after he didn't return her gaze and snatched the paper right out of his hand.  
  
" Hey!" He looked up, sighing. "You know, instead of pinching a blokes personals, the polite thing to do would have been to ask first. I wouldn't give it to you anywa."  
  
" I need information."  
  
"Buy your own paper then." He grabbed at the paper.  
  
She threw it aside, she didn't need him to be distracted right now." One, you didn't pay for this anyway; and two, I don't need information I can get out of the paper. It's about a new vampire in town, heard anything?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
The vampire watched this, a cunning smile placed a moment before answering." Lots of vampires in town pet, what makes you think I'd give up my own kind? Oh, money." He reached for it.  
  
She pulled the bills away." Spike, he's got black hair, jacket, and I met him last night. Looks like a Happy Days wannabe"  
  
"Doesn't ring a belahhowww!" She pinched his ear making him stand.  
  
She threw him to the side to stand up straight. " I mean it." Her voice was harsh, as if she wasn't going to be tricked this time. She always sounded pissed, but now she sounded.  
  
The vampire rubbed his ear. " This fella's got you scared slayer?"  
  
She crossed her arms." I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
" Yeah he does, your scared.you were never this scared of me."  
  
" I was never scared of you."  
  
He clutched his heart mockingly. " Ow, harsh, hurt more then your grip. You should use your mouth more often luv."  
  
" I could make it hurt more with my fist if I don't get some information out of you quick."  
  
" I don't knowahow ow ow ow OK! Names Tommy, he's older then me, that's all I know."  
  
" Thanks." 


	8. The Challenges 8

Chapter 8  
  
New York City: 1977  
  
The sound of a subway car could be heard well enough, even in a second story apartment building of the finance district. The owners of that apartment didn't seem to mind too much; there bodies had been dragged to the river front and dropped into the water weeks ago so they really couldn't hear the train anyway. Drusilla had very much enjoyed tying weights to the bottle of the young couples feet, insuring they would sink to the bottom and stay unnoticed. She had had a fun time doing it too, the only trick was to get the couple to have invited the blond gentlemen and petit lady into there home first. Once that had been accomplished, it was only a matter of drain and drop. Another subway train passed beneath the vampire couples feet. Spike could only complain as he paced back and forth in the living room. Dru was in her own room, resting. It was day out; the shades covered the windows of the living room nicely so Spike had nothing to fear. The train kept waking him up, so now all he could do was pace, his chain necklace and safety pinned black tank top jingling as he stepped back and forth.  
  
When the train has passed again, the noise of the vampires chains were all you could hear, that and the noise of the phone ringing. Spike stopped mid in his step, hand folded behind his back as he then proceeded to walk to the phone. It was probably a call for the late occupants, no one knew, or cared that Spike and Drusilla were in America. He really didn't have to pick up the phone, but he had nothing else better to do. Besides, actually talking to someone seemed like the most opportunistic was of getting rid of his boredom.  
  
The phone stopped it's ringing as the vampire picked up the receiver. "What?"  
  
"Hi, my names Oscar Wilde, I'm selling over the counter drugs by phone and I was wondering if the lady of the house was interested in some intense mental counseling through bottle. You'd have to take off the cap off for her of course but-"  
  
"What are you going on about?!"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He recognized the voice. that and the smart alic tone. " Tommy? What yew doing call'in me?"  
  
" Well, I'm not calling you cause I want to."  
  
" Figures, knowing you your probably calling me for money or because you got something wooden pressed to your chest. What's new with you? Still playing lap dog to the Malus?"  
  
" Not as much as customary, I should have gotten the assignment to the slayer activated now, but someone else got it before I could."  
  
" Hum, oh well, who ever it is will probably dust anyway, who's the unlucky bloke who got the assignment?"  
  
Tommy laughed a moment over the phone. "You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah mate, you, slayers in your part of the world. She should be somewhere close by in New York, my suggestion, get it over with quickly."  
  
" Now, you know that's not the way I work Tom."  
  
"I know, fine, take your time. All I got to say is that the Malus wants her dead and you got fives years."  
  
" I won't need 'em."  
  
" Yeah, Dru still with you?"  
  
" She's sleeping in the back."  
  
" Is it day there?"  
  
"Yeah, but I was awake, bloody subway cars. Can't get a descent spot of shuteye 'round these parts. Personally Woodstock was all I wanted to see, heard it would be fun, lots of treats and all. But then Dru said something about lady liberty, so here we are. How'd you find me?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. I was hoping to finally get out of London this year but they got me helping with the paperwork. Maybe I'll catch the next slayer com'in."  
  
" That is if I don't get that one too." He snickered lightly, walking into the middle of the living room and sitting down in the nicely furnished black leather chair. " You know, I've spent over 20 years training with the Malus now and I still don't understand why, in over one hundred years, I've only gotten assigned to one slayer, they finally think I'm ready?"  
  
" Spike, your ego is getting in the way of your brain again. Your not the only vampire out there; or demon for that matter. The Malus isn't apprehensive with how they die or who kills 'em, only the fact that there dead quickly. The quicker, the better, you know that. Anyway, this shouldn't take to long, the girl just got called. Her home is.um, at the corner of Smith and Weston, take a left and it's the second story of the building Hardinsburg, apartment two eleven."  
  
Dru voice could be heard in the back room " Spike."  
  
Tom snickered. " Sounds like your lady predicaments aren't only with slayers mate."  
  
" Piss off, it's getting dark here, she just now waking up."  
  
" I guess, oh well, be sure and die this time so I can have a go at this new bird right?"  
  
" Not likely, she'll be dead soon enough."  
  
" Sure about that? You haven't faced one for a while now. Hope you haven't lost your touch."  
  
" It's not about the moves, the moves keep you from being dust. It's the way you find them."  
  
" And you would know this how?"  
  
" You think the Malus is the only ones that can find slayers?"  
  
Dru again, she was getting up. "Spiiiike.."  
  
Tom didn't care; he was to intrigue over what his partner was saying. " Wait, what are you saying?"  
  
" Just take my word for it. I'm going to let you go Tommy. Thanks for the tip, I'll try not to dust."  
  
Click. 


	9. the Challenges 9

Chapter 9  
  
" And, your sure Spike said 'Tom?'" The watched paced back and forth; he had finally found something that night concerning this new vampire, although, if what Buffy was saying was true with the description and name, this chapper was a member of the Malus. He brought the book forth and put it next to her on the table she was sitting on, to which he promptly scooted her off.  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood up straight, glancing at the old photo from the late 1900's "Yep. that's him. who is he?"  
  
" He's from the order of Malus."  
  
Willow looked up from her laptop, she was doing more class work and needed the break anyway; besides, she knew the answer to this one. " Oh, the Malus, I've heard of them." She looked to Buffy. " They're an order of vampires.. very hard to get into the club and even if you are a vampire and get in, you have to be one of the better fighters to get appointed to the slayer. They're main purpose in life.. un-life I mean, is to kill the slayer."  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses so he wouldn't have to look her in the face. " Yes, Willow and thank you ever so much for ruining what little thrills I have left in life by knowing that I know more about these circumstances."  
  
The red head looked back to her computer continuing to type. " Sorry Giles, you finish, I don't know everything about them after all."  
  
" Well, you've summed it up pretty well."  
  
Buffy raised her hand. " Ok, wait, I don't get it, if these badies are only concerned with killing me, why haven't I heard of them before and why haven't any of them come?" She looked to Giles. " Giles, when I said you could send the Order of Teroka after me, I wasn't serious."  
  
The watched shook his head in disproval. " No, no Buffy you misunderstand. There are many different. um, cults and, um society's, if you will, located all around the world, some devoted to evil, some devoted to good. The watchers council is one for good." Buffy scoffed noticeably, Giles continued. "And. the order of Teroka is one of evil. The Malus is another of Evil. only it's mostly in-crippled with vampires instead of assassins, demons and the likes. They're. a... well, they're like the yang to the watcher councils yin." He chuckled lightly at his own dry humor. Looking up and seeing no one was laughing as well he coughed and continued. " Well, anyway, to get back to the point, the Malus is strict, very strict and will only send one assign every five years, as is my understanding."  
  
The Slayer looked back and forth between the witch and the watcher. " But, then why haven't I seen this assassin before Tom?"  
  
" Well, Buffy, considering your aptitude in learning and your skill level being as high as it is, I believe that you may have already run into this assassin, although not aware of it."  
  
" They have a ring?"  
  
" A what?"  
  
" A ring, you know, like when I got that order of Teroka guy, he had a ring."  
  
" Oh, no, this group doesn't have any distinguishing marks or symbols they go from, which is why we have had such a hard time in the council tracking them down."  
  
" Hum, seems very un-spirited of them. So, any of the vampires I have duster over the years could've technically been that one assassin and I wouldn't have known about it. But now that this Tom guy is here, and we know he's a member. does that mean it's been five years. or does that just mean he's the first?"  
  
" Well, you have been the slayer for a number of years now. six in counting. So, it's most likely he'd be the second."  
  
The slayer suddenly thought of something." Oh oh wait." Willow looked up to Buffy who had suddenly developed vocal cord. Giles glanced as well putting his glass back on. "Remember what he said to me the other night? He said, 'it wasn't his turn; he'd play by the rules and wait.' It means that the other assassin is still in town; his or her 'times' not up. Who ever these two assassins are, we know there are two of them at least here. Should be a good fight."  
  
Willows sighed and sloughed in here chair. " Buffy, I wouldn't get to excited, I mean, as much as I've read about this club, well, these vampires train for years and years only to come up against the slayer. They're purpose in life is to kill you, and every five years they try again and again until they get its done. Now that we know there are two in town, it isn't something I'd be happy about."  
  
Giles moved forward. " Well, according to lore and some of the earlier volumes I have on the Malus, it seems that if one assassin fails and doesn't comply with fulfilling his job, (killing the slayer) then the second assassin assigned will not only kill the slayer the first assassin didn't, but will also kill the first assassin."  
  
Both girls looked to the watcher, confused. " Huh?" They both muttered in unison.  
  
He rolled his eyes. " What I'm saying is that the second assassin will kill everyone and anyone who gets in his way. If the first one wasn't bad, the next should be ten times worse."  
  
Buffy nodded." Oh. well, we'll deal when we come to it."  
  
The watcher didn't seem to understand." Your not worried?"  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
Willow spook up." Buffy, you went up against this guy before, and he was fast and you didn't even see him, what makes you so sure?"  
  
" I'm not sure Will, I just. I dunno, you're right, I should keep on my toes, have a plan and a strategy for taking this guy down." She looked to Giles. " This Tom guy said a couple of days and It'd be his turn, that means I should expect a vampire to be trying extra hard to kill me for a day or so?"  
  
Watcher nodded, " I would think so.although, we have no idea who this vampire."  
  
The bell above the door rang. His footsteps gliding over the wooden floor, no one paid attention to him.  
  
".is. I would think that the best thing or us to do is wait until he or she makes there move on us."  
  
"At least we agree on something Rupert." Spike stood in the center of the room, hands in both pockets of his duster. He cocked his head to look at Buffy once before looking back to Giles. "Gotta hand it to you watcher, you and the councils got quit a library on the Order." He picked up the book on the Malus and flipped through the pages. " Even bios on some of the older members at that." he scoffed moving forward and putting the book back down.  
  
Buffy stood and uncrossed her arms as she blocked his path from Willow and Giles. "Spike, I got all the information I need from you, why are you here?"  
  
"Because I don't think you can take this wanker on yourself luv." he stepped forward, not a breath of air between them. " You want to best this bloke and not get dead, your going to have to learn a thing or two about what you can do with those limbs of yours. you need my help and for once, and I'll give it to you."  
  
She squinted. " Why do you care, shouldn't you be happy this guy is after me, or should I say two guys? Actually, considering the reputation of this little club, I'm guessing I'll be dead by morning. and if you help me. you'll be no better. Well, maybe deader then the dead you already are IS better but-"  
  
"I owe you slayer. trust me I do. Plus and I don't fancy letting another bloke kill you before I can get this chip out of me skull and have a go myself."  
  
"Seriously Spike, I'm not buying it.why don't you just leave and we'll keep you on our call list.really. shoo"  
  
"You won't be able to kill Tommy without my help Buffy."  
  
"What's with the formalness in names William? This vampire a friend of yours?"  
  
He bent in, his lips an inch from her ear, his breathe cold as he muttered the words. "An old partner."  
  
******  
  
He stood up against the wall; Buffy was leaning against the dummy in the back workout room. After he had whispered to her his relation with Tommy they had gone straight back, she was determined to find some things out, but she had neglected to tell Giles or Willow in the process what they were doing, they sat in the front.  
  
" Ok Spike," the slayer started. " I want answers. you said he was your partner. So it means you work for the Malus, which means, you're an assassin?"  
  
" And one plus two is th."  
  
" No, Spike, I mean it, when you came to Sunnydale fives years ago I thought it was to cure Dru."  
  
"It was, but the challenge of a slayer is nothing to pass up." Buffy raised an eyebrow and he sighed in defeat, figuring he'd have to spill everything. " It was part of the deal, alright? To get the information on Delack, I had to make a bargain to kill you. I agreed and now, either I kill you in two nights, or Tom will do me in as well as you the night of next."  
  
" I'm not buying it, you've lied to me before and now you're a member of some macho vampire club, which you didn't even bother to tell me before when I questioned you. For all I know this could be another one of your lame-o tricks."  
  
"It's not! I've saved your life before Summers and I've helped you out with your squeamish's. Being what I am and you being what you are I can understand the buggering problem with the trust but.now you need me, and I'm not here to bloody kill you." His eyes soften, truth. "I was before," His shoes suddenly became very interesting and he looked down at them. " And I tried, but I couldn't, I never could kill you. Even though you fought well and kept me at bay, really, if I had stuck strictly to business and not let myself be diverted by your beauty or your banter." He looked back up. " If I hadn't tried to savor the moment and gone for the quick kill, you would've been dead long ago."  
  
"Ok, fine, I get it, you want to help cus I didn't kill you before when you got the chip, which besides being noble of you is kinda decent. I'm going to ignore the killing me quick part that you said and go to the. why didn't you kill me when you had the chancel?"  
  
He scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking to the side. "Bloke would have to be blind, deaf, and daft not to see you for what you really are. I couldn't kill that fire." Buffy chuckled to herself at the thought of yet another vampire infatuated with her.  
  
Spike scowled then at her reaction to his doting statements. "You know what your problem is Buffy?"  
  
"The blood smelling perfume I must be accidentally putting on each day to be a magnet for vampires?"  
  
Stright to business. " No, you lead with you left foot."  
  
" Your point?"  
  
******  
  
Willow glanced p to Giles. "So wha'd ya think they're talking about?"  
  
The watcher shrugged. " Hopefully Spike has more information." They both looked up to the back room as a loud bang was heard, sounds of heavy fighting taking place. "Hopefully Spike hasn't lost his head... yet"  
  
At this, both bookworms ran back to the doorframe of the workout room, stopping when they saw the sight  
  
Spike kicked wildly in the air before landing on his feet again softly. Buffy only tried to trip him to which he jumped over and punched at her face promptly. He threw his punch an inch from her face, missing contact but still getting the point across that he had made a hit, he smirked lightly. The slayer scowled a moment before punching out again.  
  
Using his vampiric abilities, he dodged this and quickly spun around her left side grabbing her into a light headlock from behind. " Hey!" She yelled, knocking her head back into his nose. He let go and she turned to face him, angry he had got the upper hand in that match. "Look Mr..speedy vamp, that's cheating."  
  
He shrugged, "You really think anyone's going to care weather you play fair? 'Sides, if you hadn't forgot, you're a little stronger then I am. I may be faster, but get a punch off luv and that won't matter for very long... or 'avent you gotten that yet?"  
  
" You know, fighting with you isn't fun!"  
  
"Ach Hum!" From the doorframe, Giles made his presence known. " Buffy.?"  
  
Willow too looked on with curiosity. The Slayer stood up straight, running a hand through her hair. "Um, Spike was teaching me a move. find anything else on this Tom guy in your books Giles?"  
  
The watcher shook his head, getting back into research mode. "We have an extensive biography on Tom and his past life.much of it not useful. Although, as for the first vampire that will most likely be coming for you first.well, many of the newer vampire members of the Malus we don't have any information on at all. It's likely because they wouldn't be good candidates to be called to fight the slayer." The watcher looked to Spike, pointing the conversation to him. " We think there might be another assassin in town, the one before Tom, you don't know any.?"  
  
" No." Buffy stepped forward. " He, um, he's given me all the information he has. Spike doesn't know anything else.but he's offered to help." She glanced to Spike knowingly, raising an eyebrow. " Right?"  
  
The vampire nodded. "As rain."  
  
Giles sighed. "Alright, um, Buffy. I'll continue to see if I can find anything else on this Tommy fellow." Giles turned to go back into the shop. He was glad that she had found a suitable fighting partner. finally. Both he and Xander were no match for her any more, but why Spike had volunteered was something. unexpected, he had his doubts. His ribs on the other hand told him to shut up and stop complaining about it, they were getting a rest from getting kicked in once a week.  
  
Willow stood there a moment alone, still looking in. "I'm going to get back to the dorms Buffy, be careful, I'll see you later tonight so we can start the studying."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes noticeably at the mention of studying. "Ok Will. later!" When the redhead left, Spike turned to Buffy giving her a smirk, a playful look. "What?" She said, walking past him and giving him the innocent routine.  
  
He turned and watched her walk past him "You lied to your watcher.why not just tell him?"  
  
She shrugged. "I've lied to him before, then again, that didn't end well."  
  
The vampire shook his head looking to the blue mats on the training room floor. " No, it was better that you did luv. The watchers council and the Malus are mortal enemies at best. Cats and dogs, Montague's and Capulet's, demons and vampires, vampires and."  
  
Buffy looked up. "And slayers.?"  
  
He nodded, and then shook his head quickly, getting on with his point. " Yeah, well, I'm just saying you did good by lying, is all. Now, let me see your left hook pet."  
  
She sighed and took two steps, hitting his palm with her left hand, not really trying, something still bothering her. " Oh. I got a question."  
  
" I've got an answer."  
  
She nodded and hit harder the next time, putting her other hand up in its defensive position. "Well.Giles said he didn't have any information on new vamps in the Malus Order. I'm thinking, since he's already read your bio from before anyways, that means the Malus isn't mentioned... so he doesn't expect you right off for being in your little vamp fraternity"  
  
The vampire quirked an eyebrow. "Your point being?"  
  
" Well." Punch. " It means you're new fish in that club, otherwise he'd have info on you. How long have you been Mr. Secret agent?"  
  
He snickered lightly, his palm getting raw from the hitting. " It's not like I'm bloody James Bond pet. I studied with them for five years, left, came back, and continued for another fifteen."  
  
"So, you've been training and practicing for twenty years then?" Punch.  
  
He nodded. " You know, the local schools 'round these parts are doing wonders." Sarcasm. Punch. "Ow!"  
  
"Annnnyway, if you've only been with them for twenty years; one, why did they send such and inexperienced vampire for me to fight and two, if your twenty years, how long has Tom been with the Malus over you?"  
  
"Inexperienced, I've killed slayers before you know?"  
  
"Well, my point is that you're not that old."  
  
" Hey, doesn't mean I can't take my own. or you for that matter."  
  
She shrugged a moment, taking another punch, ignoring the comment. " What about my other question, you going to answer that too?"  
  
He rolled his eyes for dramatics and looked to the side, taking the punch with his shoulder to steady himself. " Yes, Tom's older, maybe a century, I'm not sure but I think he's been with the Malus almost three times as long as me. When I first came to the court, the main quarters of the members club house, he was there."  
  
" So your saying that he's. he's more experienced. and he could probably kill you if he wanted to.and me?" She stood up straight, stopping the punches, her face tangled with a blanket of wrinkles, both of confusion and worry.  
  
He nodded, standing up himself in a proper position. "Possibly. It makes sense; he knows more, he's smarter, quicker. I don't know how his strength matches up to the slayers but almost certainly he could best me. I've never beaten him before. Don't lean on your left foot so heavy."  
  
She nodded, looking to her feet then back up to the bleached head. " Ok, so this Tom guy, you two used to be clos. work together?"  
  
" Yeah, he taught me a lot of moves, not all of my moves mind you but the bulk of them, the basics. The ponce used to be just like he is now when he was human, he was a fighter, professional one before vampirism." He looked to her, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Which is why I'm going to help you, I won't let you fight' em alone."  
  
She looked up. " But I'm not alone, I got Giles, Willow, Xander. I got friends and they help and care for me. I can't lose with them."  
  
"But alone?"  
  
" Alone I die, and have before. But in all, for me at least, I've learned that dieing only makes you stronger. If Tom had come and you hadn't have been here. I dunno, we would have managed I suppose.but I'm glad that you stayed, we couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"I'm not doing this for the group Buffy, it's for you, only you. I don't want to see you dead, as appealing as some yellow eyes, fangs, and bumps on your head would be I'd rather have a very alive slayer making a mockery of me then a corpse. We'll see if you can handle Tom in the end." He sighed and got back into fighting position. " Ok, now, I'm going to do something. I want you to mimic."  
  
" I want you to mimic" She gave him a cute smile.  
  
" Bloody brilliant slayer." 


End file.
